


Senses

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Licking, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safewords, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, i think i got it all?, maybe slight somnophilia?, more kink negotiation talk, off-screen kink negotiation has taken place, things happen while hyuck is alseep, though not necessarily sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Donghyuck is helpless. Taeil helps himself.Please check the tags.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 74





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> Before I get questions regarding some of the things that could possibly be questionable in this fic, I will state that this is consensual play in an established relationship, even though Donghyuck seems surprised by it at first. He and Taeil discussed things extensively beforehand. There is a brief mention of this in the fic. They even discussed the point of Taeil taking him by surprise and agreed on safewords, as there is one used at one point.

Donghyuck wakes from his nap with a start, not entirely sure of what woke him. He is listening a little too intently to his pulse pounding in his ears, but then he notices how quiet it is. 

He’s not even sure he can call it quiet. 

It’s downright _silent_ in the room. It’s disconcerting, to say the least.

He moves to sit up, and only then does he realize that he can’t move his arms. His heartbeat kick starts again, panic bubbling up in his chest. He can feel his mouth moving and his own voice echoing in his head as he calls out into the dark. 

The dark that he suddenly notices isn’t natural because his eyelashes are catching a little on the fabric covering his eyes. He tries to calm his breathing, telling himself that it’s all just a dream, that he’s asleep and dreaming and that’s why he can’t move.

He tries to relax, to let the tension flow out of his limbs, and then there’s a tickle of a touch against the inside of his ankle. He can feel his whole body locking up, his first thought is _ohmygodthereissomethinginmybed_.

And then he shrieks, the sound echoing in his skull, throat burning with the effort.

And he thrashes.

And….

he realizes that he’s just kicked something…

no…someone.

And he screams again.

He is bordering on hysterical when the person finally gets a hold on his ankles, pinning his legs to the mattress and crawling up to sit across his legs. He sobs, yanking on whatever is holding his arms down, noticing with a start that he’s naked and he can feel the rough denim of the person’s jeans, their thighs bracketing his. He can hear “let me go” echoing in his head. A finger is placed softly against his lips and he realizes words are being traced slowly against the skin of his chest.

_Taeil._

“Taeil,” he sobs, relief flooding his veins, and then there is Taeil’s mouth pressed against his own, smiling. He tips his head back, welcoming Taeil’s kiss, lips sliding together hungrily. He feels like he’s dizzy and drowning, only being able to focus on the way Taeil is plundering his mouth, the way their tongues slide together, the way Taeil’s teeth feel as they close over his bottom lip. He’s panting, yanking at his bonds again by the time that Taeil pulls back. He can feel Taeil’s smug grin where their lips are still brushing, slick and swollen and bruised from the kisses.

“Let me touch you, hyung,” he gasps. There’s a slow shake of the head that he can feel against his lips, Taeil still grinning.

 _You wanted this,_ Taeil writes out against his chest, Donghyuck shuddering at the slow, precise way Taeil traces out the characters against his skin. 

Then Donghyuck remembers. 

The phone call weeks ago, the night before he left for Bangkok with Dream, when Taeil was alone at the dorms. Donghyuck can feel his face flushing hot as the things he had said to Taeil in a half-awake, fully aroused state come flooding back to his mind. The quiet conversations they’d had after he’d come home, both of them stammering and tripping over quiet words where they had hidden themselves away in a soundproof recording booth.

Taeil presses a kiss to the corner of Donghyuck’s slack mouth.

“Hyung.” Donghyuck swallows hard, his heart still racing. “Hyung, _yellow_ ,” he breathes softly, and Taeil freezes immediately, waiting for him to continue. “Let me. I need to. Can we talk for a second?”

Their lips brush as Taeil nods, one of his hands moving slowly, carefully pulling one of the earplugs out. “Okay, baby?”

Donghyuck nods, sound flooding his unplugged ear, almost too loud. “I just...scared me for a minute. Needed to hear your voice.” Taeil nuzzles against his cheek. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think...I mean, we talked about...We can stop if—”

“No!” Donghyuck cries out, startling Taeil. “I want it! I do!” He realizes that he’s trembling. Sure, they’d fooled around with not-so-vanilla things before, even talked about safewords in those hushed conversations, but this is different. 

It puts Donghyuck on edge because he can’t see, can’t hear, can’t touch, and he’s _fully_ reliant on Taeil. Just like he’d asked for. 

“I want to,” he says softly, licking his lips, “please.”

There’s a quick kiss pressed to his mouth before Taeil speaks again. “I won’t talk anymore. If you don’t like anything, if it’s uncomfortable for you. Say the word. Understand?”

Donghyuck bobs his head readily.

“Say it. I need to know this is okay, Donghyuck,” Taeil says softly, his fingers playing at the edge of Donghyuck’s ear.

“It’s okay, hyung. I want you to. If I don’t like anything, I’ll say _yellow._ If I need to stop, _red_ ,” he says with a grin, nudging at Taeil’s cheek with his nose. Taeil smiles in response, just before he steals Donghyuck’s breath away with a biting kiss, replacing the earplug, and sound is taken from Donghyuck again.

Taeil’s mouth feels like fire as he lays open-mouthed kisses along the edge of Donghyuck’s jaw. There is enough teeth and tongue for Donghyuck to push his head back into the pillows, arching his neck for more. Taeil happily complies, dragging his tongue down the column of Donghyuck’s throat, sucking over his Adam's apple to feel it move beneath his lips as Donghyuck moans.

Donghyuck is lost in his own head as Taeil’s mouth moves over him. His nerves are scattered, too many sensations assaulting him at once. He can feel the rough weave of Taeil’s jeans against the outside of his thighs, the soft lap of Taeil’s tongue against the dip of his collarbone, Taeil’s hands fanning out over his sides. His own hands are curling into fists as he yanks on his bonds, gasping, the need to touch almost too much for him. He whimpers, squirming when Taeil’s palms flatten out against his skin, skimming up over his ribcage, his arms, their fingers tangling together as Taeil kisses him again.

Taeil is talking, the words slipping from his mouth and vibrating onto Donghyuck’s tongue. Donghyuck is gasping, kissing back hungrily, as if trying to steal the words he can’t hear from Taeil’s mouth. He purses his lips, sucking at Taeil’s tongue, smirking when Taeil’s shudders against him. Taeil pulls away, sinking his teeth into the full swell of Donghyuck’s upper lip. Donghyuck can feel Taeil shifting upright, his weight settling across Donghyuck’s thighs. He wriggles and cries out when Taeil drags his fingertips down Donghyuck’s forearms and the inside of his elbows, nails scraping lightly, not enough to hurt, slightly more than a tickle. The touch sends his nerves into a frenzy.

He realizes how taking away his sight and his hearing is taking a toll on him. He’s completely reliant on touch, the way his body feels, the way he responds to Taeil. Every bit of stimulation magnified tenfold by the overcompensation for his lost senses. He can feel Taeil’s delighted laugh, the way Taeil’s thighs tighten a little against his hips. He arches helplessly when Taeil runs a finger down the inside of his right bicep, the skin thin and sensitive. Taeil just moves his finger back and forth, leaning forward and licking a stripe over the inside of Donghyuck’s left elbow.

Donghyuck gasps. He shivers and shakes and tries to arch away from Taeil’s mouth as it moves down his bicep, hot and wet and feeling way better than it should. He only succeeds in moving into the touch of Taeil’s hand on his right arm. Then Taeil’s nuzzling into the curve of his underarm. “What―Taeil―” He moans, thrashing wildly, because Taeil is _licking_ him there, his tongue catching a bit on the coarse hair. It’s weird and wet and it’s like a direct line to the nerves in his cock, which he suddenly realizes is hard and leaking against his belly. He whines and pleads, and Taeil just chuckles against his armpit, before moving to press a soft kiss against his ribs. Donghyuck can feel Taeil saying something to him again, the words like a hot splash of wax against his skin. Then, nothing.

Donghyuck sobs, feeling the mattress shake as Taeil moves away. He tries to calm his body, taking slow even breaths. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears again, the pace so fast that he’s almost scared of it. His whole body is thrumming with the way he’s been touched, even though it was in places he never even considered as erogenous zones. He squeals, twisting and drawing his legs up when a fingertip trails over the arch of his foot sending his heart racing. He settles again, only aware of the whimpers leaving him because they’re echoing in his head.

He can feel the mattress sinking a little, Taeil climbing back onto the bed with him. He sighs happily when Taeil stretches out along his side, pressing in close and deliciously naked. Taeil’s hand is hot, fingers splaying over the skin of Donghyuck’s waist. Donghyuck whines, tipping his head to the side when Taeil nuzzles into his neck, suckling gently at the tanned skin there, his hand sliding up Donghyuck’s side. Donghyuck groans, arching when Taeil’s thumb rubs slow and wicked over his nipple. Taeil’s voice is rumbling against his skin again, this time against his collarbone as Taeil shifts, sliding over Donghyuck, their legs tangling together.

Donghyuck’s head is rolling against the pillow as Taeil scatters kisses over his chest, still rubbing at Donghyuck’s nipple, the little nub peaked and so sensitive beneath the pad of his thumb. Taeil closes his lips over the other, tongue lapping softly, and Donghyuck’s back comes off the mattress as he throws his head back, crying out at the dual attack on his senses. Donghyuck bites down on his lip, holding back all the sounds he wants to make when Taeil’s teeth worry at his sensitive flesh. Then Taeil’s fingers are at his mouth, gently urging Donghyuck to stop biting his lip as if encouraging him to make noises.

“Taeil,” Donghyuck sobs, “Taeil, Taeil.” He knows he probably sounds ridiculous, but then Taeil is pulling away from him, blowing a stream of air over the saliva-wet nipple he just left. Donghyuck shudders, twists at his bonds. Donghyuck can feel Taeil’s smile against his skin as Taeil kisses gently over both his nipples, mouth dragging down the soft, gently muscled flat of his belly. Donghyuck trembles, sucking in a hard breath as Taeil’s tongue slips into his belly button, once, twice, the sensual caress adding to fire already consuming him. Taeil nips playfully at the rim of his belly button before laying his face against Donghyuck’s hip bone.

Taeil is speaking again, lips pursing around the sounds, against Donghyuck’s skin. Donghyuck whimpers, wishing he could yank his hands down, thread his fingers into Taeil’s hair, and guide him to where he needs him. He’s so close, yet so far. “Touch, hyung, touch me please,” he manages to gasp, nudging his hips up in a blatant invitation. He can feel Taeil’s lips curving upward as he speaks again.

“Please, oh please,” Donghyuck whimpers as Taeil makes to move away again. He sighs in relief when Taeil presses a firm kiss to his mouth at the same time that he pulls the pillow from beneath Donghyuck’s head. Three quick taps of Taeil’s fingers to Donghyuck’s hip and Donghyuck lifts his hips from the bed, letting Taeil put the pillow beneath him. Donghyuck can feel his face flushing as the angle of the pillow under him forces his legs to fall open a bit. He very nearly shrieks as Taeil sits up and drags his fingernails down the insides of his thighs. His first instinct is to slam his thighs together, stop Taeil from touching him, but Taeil’s hands are firm, holding him open, exposed.

Donghyuck can only imagine what he looks like laid out like this, how lewd. His arms are stretched, almost completely, to the headboard. His chest is heaving as he pants. He feels like his entire body is flushed with arousal and embarrassment. He feels the marks that Taeil has left on him here and there. His nerves seem frayed and scattered but one touch from Taeil centers him completely. He cries out as Taeil’s fingertips trail against the bend of his groin. He can feel the eager twitch of his cock, Taeil’s touch _so close_.

Taeil’s face is suddenly pressed against the flat of his belly, just under his navel. Donghyuck nearly cries, unable to hear Taeil as he speaks again. Taeil licks and the smooth skin there, nuzzling down into the neat patch of hair at the base of Donghyuck’s dick. Donghyuck moans, hips jerking up. “Please, hyung, please touch me.”

Taeil is grinning again, his lips brushing at Donghyuck’s dick, tongue lapping out at the base. He keeps talking, his lips brushing up the underside, his fingers digging into Donghyuck’s thighs, trying to keep him still. Donghyuck gasps, eyes squeezing shut under his blindfold. Taeil’s voice spills over his skin in ways that he can’t describe. It’s a low, throaty rumbling and Donghyuck wants to scream, does scream when Taeil holds his cock steady and draws his tongue flat across the tip of him, lapping away the fluid gathered there.

Donghyuck is still reeling, head spinning from the unexpected attention to his cock when he realizes that Taeil isn’t touching him there anymore. He has all of a split second to realize that Taeil is lower, his hands are on Donghyuck’s ass, tipping his hips up, spreading him open and―

“Hyung! That’s, Taeil, don’t,” he cries out, but Taeil is already there, tongue lapping hot and wet right over his hole. He yanks violently at his ties, trying to wriggle away from Taeil’s grip on him. He’s fairly sure he’s going to make himself hoarse with the sounds that are coming out of him, but Taeil’s tongue is insistent, each lick making him quiver and writhe. When Taeil finally dips his tongue inside, Donghyuck sobs, arching into the touch.

“Hyung, it feels good, so good, please,” Donghyuck babbles brokenly. He’s past the point of worrying about how obscene this whole ordeal is because Taeil is working a finger in alongside his tongue. He clenches, gasping, Taeil’s finger thick and unyielding inside him. Taeil is slow, methodical, and downright cruel Donghyuck thinks. He feels drunk, delirious on the sensations of Taeil’s fingers pushing into him, stretching him open, Taeil’s tongue licking around them, flicking at the stretched, sensitive rim of his ass. He feels like his world is completely centered between his thighs.

Taeil’s fingertips are knowing, rubbing into his prostate until he cries, tears soaking into his blindfold, lips bitten red. He can feel the way he opens, clenches around Taeil’s knuckles as Taeil pushes deep, only then to pull back completely and rub his fingers at Donghyuck’s hole before sliding them back in deep. Taeil nips against the inside of Donghyuck’s thigh, mumbling something. Donghyuck shouts when Taeil twists his fingers, adjusting and slipping his pinkie finger inside. He’s full, so full, and he sobs frantically when Taeil swipes his thumb just there, right where he’s stretched open around his fingers, pushing ever so slightly, a tease of something more. He can feel it when Taeil laughs into his thigh.

“Fuck me, please, fuck me, hyung,” he begs, thrashing his head against the mattress, arching his hips into Taeil’s hand. He feels empty when Taeil pulls away. It’s a moment or two and then he feels Taeil moving close, one hand smearing extra lube between his ass cheeks, and then Taeil is pushing into him, so thick and so hard. Donghyuck groans in delight, arching into the press of Taeil’s body. Donghyuck whines when Taeil pushes deep and holds still, letting him adjust for a moment. All he can feel is the way he clenches around Taeil’s girth. There is pain, yes, but Taeil is careful, and it bleeds into a sharp aching pleasure. 

Donghyuck can’t help the sounds he makes as Taeil begins to thrust. He’s jolted up the bed with each thrust until his hands are against the headboard and he’s using the leverage to match Taeil's movements. He cries out when Taeil ends each thrust with a swivel of his hips, grinding into Donghyuck’s prostate every time. “Taeil, ah, Taeil, I’m gonna—” He wails when Taeil’s fingers curl tight around the base of his dick, holding him back, as he pushes deep. Taeil drops his forehead to Donghyuck’s chest, licking at the fine sheen of sweat covering his skin. “Please,” Donghyuck sobs.

Taeil just shakes his head, holding still for a moment longer, finally letting go of Donghyuck’s cock. Donghyuck gasps, body overheated, overstimulated, and suddenly he’s yanked back down the bed by Taeil’s grip on his thighs, arms pulling taut against his bonds. And Taeil is _fucking_ him, snapping his hips up hard even as he pulls Donghyuck to him by his hips. Donghyuck yells, the pace almost painful, Taeil’s hip bones slamming into the backs of his thighs. He knows he’ll be bruised with the way Taeil’s fingers are digging into him, but fuck if he cares because Taeil is going to make him come so hard. He’s so focused on the way Taeil’s cock opens him up that he cries out in surprise when Taeil’s fingers curl around him. He twists into the touch, tightening his thighs around Taeil’s hips. He feels the heat in his belly, the way it coils tight as Taeil’s thumb rubs just under the head of his dick.

Then he’s crying out, the heat exploding outward and sizzling up his spine. He throws his head back, writhing helplessly as he comes over Taeil’s fist, the mess splattering against his clenching stomach. He feels lightheaded, completely overwhelmed as Taeil keeps thrusting through his orgasm, quicker and off rhythm. Donghyuck moans, head rolling limply against the bed as Taeil comes inside him, the warmth filling him making his spent cock twitch. He vaguely registers the way Taeil falls forward, his body blanketing Donghyuck as they pant and shudder together. Donghyuck whimpers when Taeil kisses at his collarbone, his neck, the soft underside of his jaw before claiming his mouth in a sloppy, slow kiss.

“I love you,” Donghyuck murmurs into the soft press of Taeil’s lips. He gets a smile in response, Taeil’s answer spoken into his mouth. He hisses when Taeil moves to pull away and his cock slides out. It’s then that Donghyuck realizes how he aches all over, albeit pleasantly. There’s a cool, damp cloth against his belly, cleaning the mess there. 

Taeil presses a kiss to Donghyuck’s hip, murmuring, and then his fingers are against Donghyuck’s ass, touching gently. Donghyuck wiggles, twitching away from the caress. “Don’t,” he gasps, feeling open and empty and he can’t take anymore. Taeil continues his gentle clean up, lulling Donghyuck into a relaxed state, so relaxed that Donghyuck doesn’t even notice when Taeil unties his hands. He only notices when Taeil kisses at the insides of his wrists while massaging his cramping fingers.

“Taeil-hyung,” he whispers, nosing at Taeil’s shoulder, even as Taeil’s hands come up to cradle his head, sliding the blindfold away. The lighting is soft, just the bedside lamp but it’s still too bright for Donghyuck’s deprived eyes, and he whimpers pressing his face to Taeil’s neck. The earplugs come away next. Donghyuck gasps at the way he can hear everything, almost amplified for a moment, the hum of the heater, the way the sheets shift under them.

“Shhh,” Taeil mumbles against his temple. “It’s okay, Donghyuck. So good, so beautiful,” he continues to praise as Donghyuck lays bonelessly beneath him, his senses returning to him. Donghyuck blinks up at him, a slow satisfied smile pulling at his lips.

“When did you get here?” Donghyuck asks as Taeil rolls to his back, pulling Donghyuck close.

Taeil laughs, the sound rumbling through Donghyuck’s cheek as he lays on Taeil’s chest. “I was here with Johnny when you got back from rehearsal this afternoon. You were half awake and barely managed a shower. ” He combs his hand through Donghyuck’s sweaty hair.

Donghyuck laughs, propping himself up on his arm and looking down at Taeil. “So you just decided to undress me and have your wicked way with me to wake me up?” 

Taeil grins, pulling him down for a kiss. “Something like that,” he says with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
